I wish I was a boy
by kiwi fruit or bird
Summary: Let’s relook the entire series of d.gray-man with Allen as a girl! May include multiple pairings Yullen, lavi x allen, lavi x lenalee or tyki x allen. Rated for future lemons in between scenes… I don't own dgm...
1. painful memories

**Title: I wish I was a boy… **

**Summary:** Let's relook the entire series of d.gray-man with Allen as a girl! May include multiple pairings Yullen, lavi x allen, lavi x lenalee or tyki x allen. Rated for possible lemons in between scenes…

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I could but… I do not own d.gray man…

a/n: I know that the story of a female Allen is a overused storyline here… well… we can't help to think that Allen kun had such a cute face and it'll be a waste if he wasn't a girl :3 (dances around)

Allen: What?! I DO NOT have a girly face!!

Me: You do…

Lastly, this is my first dgm fanfic so please do review

Allen: Hey! Don't change the subject!

Me: lalala (runs away)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Painful Memories **

For as long as I could remember, mana was like a father to me and he treated me as his own child. For an orphan like me, life at the streets was never easy especially if you have a disfigurement everyone will either shun you or probably have you being put up on a freak show. Thankfully, mana adopted me and protected me from everything. And that includes my gender as a girl…

I was oblivious about it until I started noticing that girls around me were in dresses while I was always in pants. One day, while we were taking a stroll along the streets, Mana asked me if there is anything that I'll like to buy.

"Can I have a dress?" I answered and pointed to one of the shops that were selling them.

Mana give a soft but yet sad smile and replied, "Allen, you're a special girl so you should dress like a boy."

"Why, Mana?"

"Well… that's because the dress it will be difficult to move in it."

"Then, why do girls still wear them when it's difficult to move?" I asked innocently.

"That's because we need to keep walking."

"Why do we need to walk so much?"

"We need to keep moving on."

"Why?"

"You'll understand one day when the time comes Allen."

However… it seems that this question will never be answered forever… as he had passed on…

This was when fate took away the love that I once had and gave a dark twist in my life… a dark night that I'll never forget…

"mana…" I sobbed.

"Allen… you must keep walking…" mana said weakly.

"No… I want to be with you mana!" I cried.

"Keep walking… Allen…"

"No…"

"Don't stop… you must move on… you must not let anyone know…"

"What?" as more tears stung my eyes.

"That… you're a ga…girl…" and that was the last time I'll ever hear from mana again…

The following evening… I cried over mana's grave under the full moon. I didn't know for how long have I being crying. I felt so lost and lonely for the first time. I don't know where to go nor do I know how to move on…

"Good evening…" a plump man with an unusually large smile greeted me.

"Hu…Who are you?" I said in between my sobs.

"I'm the Millennium Earl at your service And you are?" the man's round glasses glinted as he tipped his top hat slightly.

"Allen… what service?"

"Yes… I can bring mana walker back to you"

"You can?" my eyes brighten up in hope.

Using the pink umbrella he held in his hands he summoned a strange looking metal skeleton out from nowhere.

"And now, I need you to do one thing for me Allen Walker… I want you to call out the name of the person you miss so much and it'll be complete and he'll be with you again"

"Really?" I asked and the man nodded.

I took a deep breath and shouted, "Mana!!"

A bright light shone onto the skeleton and the word mana was engraved on its forehead. The skeleton move and it spoke in the voice I missed so much…

"ALLEN WALKER! HOW DARE YOU…" I stepped back feeling confused. This was the first time mana shouted at me…

"WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!"

"Akuma?" as tears well up in my eyes.

"How could you…"

"Now… mana I want you to wear him…" the Earl said.

As if in response, mana ran and charged at me with the sharp edge at the tip of what looked like his hands.

"Allen… I curse you!" he slashed his hand across my left eye. Other then a bleeding eye, an aching heart… my deformed left arm began to hurt from the attack… but wait… my left arm?

As though there was a surge of electricity, something had caused my left arm to transform into a sliver claw… and it seems to have a mind of its own it grabbed mana between its 'fingers'

"Destroy me…" mana said

"No…" I cried I had no control over what is about to happen next…

"What are you waiting for? Kill him and wear him" the Earl commanded.

"Destroy me…" mana said again before breaking free again to make his second attack.

"NO!! Not mana…" I screamed as my arm moved on its own accord and it head towards mana dragging my small body along… and it swung and slashed across my father… mana…

"Thank you… Allen… I love you…" he said before disappearing once again, forever…

That was when he appeared… a tall man with red hair stepped up towards me and explained to me why is it that I had to destroy him. "Akumas are machines made by the Earl to destroy humanity. They have no free will or freedom they were built to destroy humans. The only way to bring them salvation is to destroy them… and your left arm just did that…" he said.

"Your innocence saved him."

"Innocence…" I mouthed the word silently.

"This power has been bestowed upon you by God to destroy akuma… at such a young age… how unfortunate…" More tears came as the thoughts of me killing my own father reappeared in my memories.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"…"

The man sighed and picked me up and carried me back to his place. The man is known as Cross Marian. He gave me a set of new clothes and told me to change and freshen up. Quietly I accepted the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I pulled of the stained clothes from my body and bathed after putting on fresh new clothes. I stared at the foggy and long mirror, something was amiss… my hands reached out to wipe the mirror… to my horror my once brown hair had become snowy white and there was a pentacle shaped scar ran down across my left eye and cheeks… I screamed…

This bought Cross into the toilet and seeing me sobbing in the corner of the bathroom he said, "Idiot… boys should not be crying…"

* * *

me: well… this is where the fun starts… Aw… Allen, you'll make a cute girl…

Allen: I DO NOT!

Me: You do

Allen: NOT!!

Me: Hey! well… if you didn't noticed Cross still thinks that you're a boy… so chill Allen…

Allen: "Still thinks" (sweat drops) but you _still _turned me into a girl

Me: (gives kitty eyes) Here! Have a dango, Allen and let's make peace?

Allen: you better have enough dangos to feed me throughout this story…

Me: Yay! Peace! R&R please?


	2. Life with General Cross

Me: Thanks for the reviews (gives cookies as presents) A million thanks to those who support that Allen will make a super cute girl (grins)

Allen: What?!

Me: Well… (Pulls out the reviews)

**YugiKitten:** Yes Allen you make a cute girl XD

**Ai Minamoto:** Allen you do have a girly face and in the anime the episode, The Black Order's Destructive Affair!?, When Komurin 4 mini put make up on all males, you looked like a girl.

Allen: (faints)

Me: (fans Allen) Ok! Let's get on with the story while I try to wake Allen chan here…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Life with General Cross**

Gradually, I got over the shock from that night. After a few experiences with Cross Marian battling akumas, it made me realized why mana wanted me to destroy him. The curse he gave had enabled me to spot akumas and also see the souls entrapped in the bodies of the akumas. I saw the sufferings of the akumas and it made me felt responsible that I should help them in seeking salvation. It wasn't pleasant gift but was a convenient tool for my new guardian and so he decided to keep me as his apprentice.

There's one thing that I shall never forget, it was the promised that I made to mana…

"You mustn't let anyone know that you're a girl Allen."

Even as I lived with my master, General Cross. My childhood wasn't like a childhood at all… other than battling akumas, my master had many expensive **but** bad habits like drinking, smoking, gambling and the most irritating one was… womanizing. These had caused him to land himself in debts that are so insane that one can never imagine it was ever possible to clear it! AND I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS ALWAYS PAYING FOR IT!

I won't want to admit it but… thankfully for these 'habits' he took less noticed of me so it was a little easier for me to keep my secret safe.

However, the problems came when I hit puberty… the time when a girl changes and grow into a woman…

When I realized that I was developing breast, I decided to do away with a tight singlet beneath my shirt. But this solution didn't last long as they continued to grow… I tried hiding it away from master by either crouching or wearing a vest over my shirt. But still it was useless as it never failed to earn a few scolding from Cross saying that I was either too sloppy or insane to wear this amount of clothings on summer itself…

And finally this problem was solved by a few bandages that I found in the first aid kit at our next residence… although they were tight and uncomfortable at first, I trained myself until I was able to live and sleep with it. The only time I'll let it off was when I was alone or in the toilet. Other than that it was a necessary daily routine for me to keep and follow.

But little did I expect, I was not aware of another change that was about to take place… in my body…

I was resting on the sofa one day as I was not feeling to well at that day. I was having cramps that day. When Cross returned with his new lover in his arms… he told me to move away as he wanted to take the seat.

Obediently, I stood up… and there it was… a bloodstain on the chair itself… I was shocked… as I don't remember getting injured today.

"Omg… boy are you hurt somewhere?" the woman asked with concern.

"Er… no… I just had a stomachache." I started to panicked.

"Idiot apprentice… How could you… To have hidden this for such a long time…" Cross said menacingly…

"Eh!? What?" I lied as more cold sweat formed on my forehead.

"You're a… girl aren't you?" he replied in a cold voice.

"He's a she? Could it be? She's having her monthly troubles?" the woman exclaimed in shock.

"What? No… Not at all…" I lied but it failed badly… I know what trouble meant… I'm in one right now but it certainly has nothing to do the month? I was in deep shit as my Master stepped forward and felt my chest. I felt heat rushing to my face as he unbuttoned the vest and saw clues of the binds on my chest beneath the shirt…

"It's tight… So this was how you hid it? Bandages…" he said raising a brow.

"Oh my Marian… so you didn't know about it?" the woman asked.

"Mary… it's time you give Allen _chan_ here a good chat while I decide to take a walk outside… and I want that spot cleaned up when I return Allen…" he gave me a "I'll deal with you later" look before leaving the both of us alone for the girl talk.

Mary explained to me all about this 'monthly trouble' also known as a period that a woman will go through each month. And she taught me how to deal with it and we also talked about the other girl stuffs in which I must take note of.

_And that was how my first period gave my secret away… _

When my master returned, he dismissed Mary and made her swore to secrecy about the matter. He sat down on the now clean sofa. He took out a cigarette lighted it up and drew a long breath from it and blew the smoke out like an ancient dragon.

"So mana made you promised didn't he?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Hmm… it's probably wise of him… It's not easy to be female when you're an exorcist."

I eyed him with a curious look.

"Now… Come, drink with me apprentice." He said as he pointed to the empty space on the sofa.

"Hentai…" I twitched at his sudden request. I turned away and marched into my room gave the door a real good slam before locking it.

"Pity waste… But, it was a wise move mana…" Marian thought as he took a long draught from his glass of wine.

* * *

Glossary:

chan: a cute term use for addressing girls

Hentai: pervert

* * *

Me: opps… Cross Marian did found out in the end... lalala…

Allen: Wth… you gave me a period!

Me: well… you're a girl so don't complain about it.

Allen: How many times do I have to tell you that…

Me: you're not a girl?

Allen: Yes

Me: Well then… Allen chan had reached womanhood :p

Allen: NO!!

Me: ok… review please?

In the meanwhile, I'll be working on a special chapter… I bet everyone will like to see Allen chan in a dress don't we?

* * *


	3. Cross Marian’s little fantasy part 1

Me: Allen chan

Allen: don't call me chan!

Me: look what I got for you… (Pulls out dango)

Allen: gasp!

Me: yes it's a dango! You want some?

Allen: what's the deal?

Me: Let me call you Allen chan (give kitty eyes)

Allen: deal… (Takes dangos and starts eating)

Me: Here's a little in between scene between Allen and Cross Marian… Enjoy! No lemons just twisted cuteness between master and pupil (grins)

Allen: Coughs… cough… wut?!

Me: thanks to all who reviewed… here's a new chapter for everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: Cross Marian's little fantasy (Part 1)**

Ever since Cross Marian found out that Allen was a girl, he had decided to respect mana's wish that Allen should keep her gender as a secret. However, still being a man he had always been, he can't resist the idea and desire of seeing his apprentice in a skirt.

He began to see that it was a mistake to have Allen be treated and taught like a boy ever since she came under his arms… and now it seems that his apprentice now armed with skills like cheating at poker and gambling, fighting and talking like a boy. It was sad to say, even if Allen chan here have all the feminine features of a girl, she has no characteristic that was even lady like at all…

"It now or never…" the general thought of a plan to make his apprentice more ladylike…

* * *

Allen sighed in relieved as she went into the bathroom; it has been awhile since she had a decent bath alone at her new residence. Ever since her master knew that she was a girl, he will take more notice in her every movement and if that wasn't enough, he'll try to ask her to sit by him as he drank in which she will reject with any excuse she could list on her mind.

"Thank goodness that man is out to run some errands…" the girl thought as she slowly undressed herself. First, the ribbon around her collars, followed by her vest, shirt and pants, and then she started unwinding the tight bandages around her chest to relieve herself from the discomfort for the past week. She rubbed her aching chest and took a deep breath before slipping into the warm and foamy bathtub. Making herself comfortable she soaked in all the fragrance of the soap and steam of the bath. It was just heavenly…

The scent was strangely strong but yet it was relaxing and soothing, the girl's eyelid soon became heavy and soon she fell asleep… unaware that someone had slip into the bathroom to replace some of her belongings…

* * *

Allen woke up with a start… realizing that she slept during bath. The water was no longer as warm as it was and her fingers were wrinkly from soaking in the bath too long.

"Oh shit… there's lots of stuff to finish today." Allen thought as she finished the bath with a final rinse and as Allen grabbed her towel to dry down herself and she paled immediately at the sight before her…

There it was… a French maid outfit hanging innocently on the clothes rack… it is black and white with a puffy skirt that reaches knee length and it was decorated with ribbons and frilly laces…

"No way…"

The immediate suspect came into Allen's mind immediately and it was followed by a series of unpleasant thoughts appearing in her mind. Frantically, she searched for her soiled clothes or fresh clothes but there was no success.

"Damn you…" Allen cursed. And the remaining thought left was to run out of the bathroom in the towel and grab her clothes from her bag. She reached for the doorknob and turned but, it was locked! That was it…

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Allen yelled. Surprisingly she did not need to wait for a reply…

"Tsk… tsk… you got to change that foul mouth of yours Allen chan…" Cross said nonchalantly.

"Since when did you care so much? Let me out! I want my clothes back!!"

"You sure you want to come out now?"

"He's got a point…" Allen thought as she stared down on the towel around her body…

"Is it the towel or dress? It's your choice." It seems that these words were like salt to a wound… Allen swallowed hard and reluctantly she put on her dress. Although she had always wanted to try wearing a dress but it seems that it was a dreaded experience for this case… she had to think of a way to get back in her own clothes.

"You done yet?"

Silence.

"Idiot apprentice… are you going to stay in there all day?"

"…"

"Well… if you're not coming out… I'll come in…"

"Click…" Allen stepped out of the bathroom with a flustered look on her face. For the first time in her life, she felt unsecured… although the dress fitted her perfectly but even with her panties on, it was a strange feeling to wear a skirt it was extremely easy to move in but yet her movements were limited as any big movement will mean that everyone will know the color of her undies.

"Other than the hair and hand… It sure fits you nicely…" her master eyed her from head to toe which made Allen twitched on the spot…

"What have you done to my clothes?" Allen demanded.

"For that tone, you must wear that dress the next day and run some errands I had for the day as a punishment."

"What?!"

"Make that 2 days… until you are able to behave like a girl and I might consider returning your clothes to you."

And in response, a loud wail of despair could be heard from the very floor of the hotel itself.

* * *

Allen: French maid outfit… (sweatdrops)

Me: yesu (deprived from mixing yes with desu) wanna move on?

Allen: I can't believe that you made me into a maid…

Me: Not me it was your master's idea.

Allen: What?!

Cross Marian (c.m.): You got a problem with that? (Pulls out hammer)

Allen: gasp! (Starts running like crazy)

Me: (sweatdrops)

Okay! reviews please while I work on part 2 (grins)


	4. Cross Marian’s little fantasy part 2

Your authoress had been really busy from writing school project reports and she hope that everyone can forgive her for being slowpoke… (Bows in apology)

And…

Since everyone wants to protect Allen from being preyed upon his master, I will take the stand here as an authoress to protect our dear innocent little Allen chan from being eaten by the wolf!

Allen: HE'S NO WOLF!! THAT MASTER OF MINE IS AN AKUMA!! AKUMA!!

Me: Chill chill… Allen chan!

(Some evil aura starts to emit throughout the entire room from a random corner)

C.M: Allen... kiwi… What did you say…

Allen: mmma… master!! (Turns white)

Me: opps… (steps back)

(Both start to run away like crazy)

Allen & me: AHHH!! Let's continue on with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 2.75: Allen's 3 Impossible tasks (Part 2)**

A tiny figure was dusting the racks of the gigantic book shelves in the room, she was dressed in a long sleeves black dress with a lacey white apron and matching white head dress. Her socks were white and frilly too. It was an overly cute outfit that complimented the girl's short snowy white hair and ivory white skin. She sneezed as she accidentally sniffed in the dust from the shelves.

Her eyes began to tear, not because of the dust but because of what had happened to her earlier…

"Allen… for today, I'll like you to finish these chores here…" Cross Marian presented his apprentice with a "what to do list"… the apprentice scanned through the long list and her jaw dropped at the task in which it was almost impossible for her to do…

Cooking dinner…

"You got a problem?" Cross asked menacingly…

"Err… No not at all…" Allen replied fearing that her master might just lengthen her punishment…

"Fine… finish everything I assigned you with before I return… Lastly, I don't want that dress ruin or stained…" he said as more red and black aura began to emit from god knows where…

Allen couldn't believed that this was all happening to her… there she was stuck in a maid outfit doing all the household chores within a day, with a condition that the dress should not be ruined at the end of the day. She tugged at her frilly collar as she dusted her dress before heading onto the first impossible chore of the day…

* * *

Buying liquor without using the money earned from gambling…

Allen was so used to cheating at cards to earn the cash for purchasing stuff for her Master. And now that she was in a dress, it made it impossible for her to enter gambling dens to get her finances. The girl sighed as she thought about the task…

"Mummy… Mummy… can I have an ice-cream?" a little girl asked her mother as she gave the cutest puppy face in which no one could resist.

Allen couldn't help but notice… it was then and idea struck her…

She walked up to the vendor and made the most pitiful face in which she asked, "Sir… my father is dying soon… and the last thing he wanted to have is a wine of one of the finest wine he could savor before he could… but apparently due to his long term illness, our family's fortune had depleted drastically… and I had to work it off as a maid…" and she began to sobbed on her knees. The kind old man of the shop knelt down to comfort her.

"Here my dear child… you may have any of the finest wine here without having to worry about it…" the man said as he patted her head.

"But… I can't… you're trying to run a business here… why don't you leave it the debt under my name…" Allen said. She didn't want to cheat the kind old man.

"Don't worry my dear, I there is always customers coming to my place… don't worry… money could be earned again but life is lived once, I see no reason why I can't present this wine to your father as his last gift." The old man comforted Allen…

"Thank you… sir I shall never forget your kindness." Allen replied as she accepted the bottle gratefully. Although it was mission accomplish, she felt her heart ached as the old man reminded her of how was it like to have a father… she should really repay the old man one day the girl thought as she move on with the next most impossible task of the day…

* * *

Laundry time…

Allen stared at the pile of laundry that cross had left for her to do. It was an unusually enormous pile of laundry she had ever since in her life…

"How many times does this man change in a day?" Allen thought as a giant sweat drop formed behind her head.

There were many different kinds of clothes in this pile… plenty of white silk shirts and scarves, black fur coats, red velvet suit and underpants… "Damn you…" Allen twitched at the sight before her…

"Hmm… how hard can this be? All you need is soap and water." She dumped everything into the single bucket and started rinsing… however little did she realize… the red velvet coat started to bleed into the bucket with the other clothes. The white started to turn pink and this made Allen panicked. And she took the bottle of bleach and poured it into the bucket hoping that it will make the pink shirts white again…

Well… it didn't quite work out as you can see… it didn't exactly make things white again because anything that was white became pink with white patches on it. At the same time, the bleach gave the red velvet coat a few pretty pink patches on it.

"_Shimata…"_ Allen paled at the sight of the mess in front of her… so doing laundry wasn't as easy as she thought. The reasons of it might be that her clothes don't bleed that easily when washed.

It seems that she's going to suffer from the consequences when her master comes home for dinner… and talking about dinner…

"Oh no! I got to prepare dinner!" Allen gasped and quickly made her way to the kitchen to complete her last but most impossible task of the day…

She stared at the spaghetti and tomato paste. There are also vegetables around her and she took the knife and poked at the onion hoping that it will teach her how to cook. Knowing that vegetables will not talk, she sighed and read the recipe book.

Steps:

1. Chop onions and garlic.

2. Dice tomatoes and meat.

3. Heat pan and fry onions and garlic.

4. Add in meat and tomatoes and stir it evenly.

5. Add a pinch of salt and pepper for taste.

6. Pour water and let sauce simmer.

7. Boil water with oil and salt.

8. Add spaghetti and leave it to cook.

9. Strain water and rinse it with cold water.

10. Serve with sauce.

* * *

"Alright… it's all just about following the instructions…" Allen thought as she took a deep breath and started the cooking.

_(kiwi__**: the following below**__**may cause you to lose your appetite for spaghetti.**__ If you guys had read the manga, you guys will know about the omake where Allen chan was working part-time in Jerry's kitchen and he served kanda with the unidentified soba. And from this experience, we can conclude that Allen chan is pretty much clueless when it comes to cooking a decent meal…) _

She chopped the onions and garlic with the skin and she also diced, chopped and minced the tomato and meat together into a heap and set it aside. Then she heated the pan without oil and tried to fry the garlic and onions but it got slightly burnt. She added the heap of meat sauce into the pan and it looked a little better but she scooped a generous amount of pepper and salt to the sauce and poured in enough water that will make spaghetti sauce look like spaghetti soup. She prepared a pot of water poured a generous amount of oil and salt into and boiled it. Later, adding in the spaghetti strips and she left it to boil until the spaghetti turned fat and soggy. After straining the hot water she poured the cooked spaghetti into a bowl and some cold water and rinsed it thoroughly before straining it again. Now that the spaghetti looked a lot shorter then it was, it is then served into a bowl and the soupy sauce is poured over it.

_**(kiwi: okay it's safe to read from here onwards…)**_

Allen stared at the 'spaghetti' and thought, "Hmm… this doesn't look like the spaghetti I usually see people having… why does it look like _minestrone soup_?"

Before Allen could taste the soup… or correct anything in which she had done earlier today, her master came home and this was the last thing in which she had dreaded for…

"Allen, I can see that the dress is still clean. Not bad. Let's start with the inspection. Let's see the room is clean and speck. Next, the wine. Good. The laundry... ALLEN WALKER WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO MY CLOTHES!!"

Well… if it weren't for the dress and soft sob from Allen chan, the situation could have been ten times worst than it was. At least, Allen had managed to get away with it with more debts rather than a hammer on the head.

After cooling down from the ruined clothes it was time for dinner. Cross Marian looked at the bowl and said, "Minestrone Soup with Spaghetti?" He raised a brow as Allen kept her silence.

He took a spoonful and tried the soup. And an indescribable expression began to from on his face and he splat the spaghetti into the sink. And he came out of the toilet with an unimaginable aura of rage…

"THAT WAS THE MOST HORRIBLE SOUP I HAD EVER TASTED. ALLEN WALKER YOU ARE BETTER OFF AS A BOY!" he threw Allen's luggage back at her.

That was it. Cross Marian had concluded that Allen wasn't really cut for a homemaker. Allen was pretty stunned by her master's reaction but his anger had caused her to feel somewhat disappointed. She was glad that she got her clothes back. But a thought hit her, was she really hopeless? Unexpectedly tears began to well up in her eyes.

Being a gentleman, Cross Marian could not bear to see a lady or child cry after all. He cleared his throat and said, "Other than the 2 failed tasks you had managed to handle the other two well. So let's just say that you managed pass. And thanks for the wine."

"Really?" The girl looked up and dried her tears.

"Yes. Come apprentice… Seat by me and serve me wine." Cross said as he sat on the couch and gave his usual smirk.

"_Hentai jiji_…" Allen snorted and made her way to the room to change of out of the frilly dress.

"Mana you sure had raised an interesting child. And you had bought her up well." Marian thought and smiled in amusement as he helped himself onto a glass of the finest wine he had ever tasted.

* * *

_For those who are clueless:_

_Shimata: I'm so dead… / oh shit… _

_Minestrone soup: is a kind of Italian tomato soup. _

_Hentai jiji: Perverted old man (a commonly used terms to describe pervs)XD _

* * *

Allen and Kiwi: (had fainted from receiving the hammer)

c.m: Allen sure makes a terrible cook.

Reviews please or get the hammer.

Don't worry; I'll make sure our dear authoress does her chapters. She knows what she'll receive if she doesn't finish… (Flashes hammer)

Allen and kiwi: He's scary… (rubs bruises on head)

Kiwi: I hope you guys enjoyed the short in between scenes of chapter 2.5 and 2.75 (smiles)

And it's time to get back onto the story...


End file.
